Una reacción poco común
by Karinits-san
Summary: La paciencia no es una cualidad que Nara Temari lleve mucho a la práctica, mucho menos si su hijo y su marido, de cierto modo, la provocan o mejor dicho, la ignoran. /—Si no quieren ir a cenar por las buenas, irán por las malas./ Historia que hace referencia al capítulo 43 de Boruto. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un nuevo one shot, historia relacionada con el capítulo 43 de Boruto, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Velmon, MarFer Hatake y Yi Jie-san. Chicas, muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Mención especial para Master of Disaster x, quien comentó tres de mis historias. Muchas gracias por pasar por mis fics y comentar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una reacción poco común**

 **.**

Como todas las tardes estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, Shikadai había regresado a casa hace poco más de veinte minutos, y ahora se encontraba en el pasillo de la planta baja jugando shogi, en vez de estar jugando con su video juego. Era extraño verlo tan inmerso en ese tablero, pero supongo que tarde o temprano iba presentar interés por aquel juego, ya que es algo que los Nara llevaban en la sangre.

La comida ya estaba puesta en la estufa, así que aproveché el tiempo, y comencé a lavar y a guardar algunos recipientes y utensilios que había utilizado en la preparación de la cena, con el fin de adelantar trabajo y así tener menos cosas que lavar después de comer. Estaba con la mente inserta en mis quehaceres, cuando el sonido de la puerta principal llamó mi atención.

— _¿Shikamaru?_ _—susurré extrañada._

Era extraño que él llegara tan temprano a casa, ya que las últimas dos semanas había estado llegando después de las diez de la noche, debido al exceso de papeleo en la torre.

—Ya llegué —espetó a modo de saludo, segundos después de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Giré y enfoqué la vista en el umbral de la cocina.

—¡Qué raro que llegues tan temprano! —espeté con un deje de ironía.

Él, acostumbrado a mis sarcasmos, no se molestó.

—Alguna vez debo cenar con mi familia, ¿no? —respondió en su tono habitual, mirándome con cariño.

Yo simplemente le sonreí, y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Él siguió su camino, supongo que iría a ver si había llegado Shikadai, ya que al saludarme no me preguntó por él.

Me alegré mucho de ver a Shikamaru temprano en casa, hace días que no cenaba con nosotros, por lo que me apuré en terminar lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, para luego ir a arreglar la mesa del comedor.

Una vez que serví la cena, fui directo a buscar a ese par. Seguramente Shikamaru había encontrado a Shikadai concentrado en alguna jugada, y no pudo resistirse a participar.

Y no me equivoqué, ya que a medida que avanzaba, podía oír que charlaban sobre los pro y los contra de cierta jugada.

—¡La cena está lista! —exclamé alegre, asomándome por el pasillo. Quería llamar la atención de ambos, pero no resultó, ya que ninguno de los dos se percató de mi presencia. Al parecer Shikamaru le estaba explicando una nueva estrategia a Shikadai, dado que éste estaba concentrado en la cada palabra que decía su padre.

Los miré por unos segundos, sin decir ni una palabra, era un lindo momento entre padre e hijo, sin embargo, tenía que interrumpirlos, ya que la cena se iba a enfriar.

—La cena está lista —volví a repetir, pero esta vez en tono más serio. Si hay algo que no me gusta, es estar repitiendo las cosas, ellos lo saben muy bien, sin embargo, me volvieron a ignorar, ya que siguieron con su conversación.

Me indigné.

Mi semblante cambio rotundamente. Crucé mis brazos y cerré los ojos.

Si había algo que odiaba más que repetir las cosas, era recalentar la comida, sobre todo cuando tenía que hacerlo estando todos presentes, es decir, porque simplemente no quisieron ir a comer cuando los llamé.

Me enfurecí.

 _—Si no quieren ir a cenar por las buenas, irán por las malas._

Rápidamente salí de la entrada del pasillo, y fui a buscar lo único que los podía hacer reaccionar.

A los pocos segundos, ya estaba de vuelta; ingresé rápidamente por el pasillo y me detuve detrás de «mi adorado marido».

La rabia me embargó por completo.

— _El muy cretino ni siquiera me escuchó llegar —pensé levantando mi abanico._

No sé cómo rayos se percató Shikadai que estaba ahí, supongo que fue porque quedé enfrente de él.

Me miró aterrado, como si hubiese visto al mismo lucifer en persona.

—¡Papá! —fue lo único que mi hijo pudo pronunciar, pero para variar, Shikamaru no le entendió.

— **¡Dije que la cena ya está lista!** —chillé furibunda, atacándolos con mi abanico, lanzándolos literalmente ventanal afuera.

Fue una forma rápida de desocupar el pasillo, sin embargo, lo único que lamentaba era haber roto el ventanal.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—¡Qué más da!, mañana mandaré a poner otro —cambié de parecer y salí tranquilamente rumbo al comedor.

Sé que mi reacción ante lo acontecido, no había sido de lo más común, pero mi lado kunoichi afloraba cada vez que estos dos me sacaban de quicio, o cuando éstos simplemente me ignoran.

Sin una gota de arrepentimiento, me senté a cenar, sabía muy bien que de un momento a otro ese par se asomaría por el umbral de la puerta.

Y así fue.

Se notaba que habían pasado al baño, seguramente a lavarse las manos y mirarse en el espejo si les había quedado más de un magullón.

Como si nada, ingresaron al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

Comenzaron a comer.

La cena transcurrió en absoluto silencio, solamente al final de ésta, Shikamaru se dignó a hablar, pero no precisamente a mí.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Shikadai? —lo miró con atención, a sabiendas de lo que él le iba a responder. Seguramente había estado tan interesante el juego, que ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle eso cuando llegó a su lado.

—Como todos los días, un fastidio —respondió, luego de beber un sorbo de jugo.

—¿Alguna novedad en la academia? —prosiguió, Shikamaru. Respuesta que quizás también sabía, pero que como siempre, le gustaba oír de primera fuente.

—No, todo sigue igual —contestó, Shikadai, con la pereza que lo caracteriza. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, continuó—. Me alegro que hayas podido cenar con nosotros, hace casi dos semanas que no lo hacías.

Shikamaru lo miró con cariño.

—Lo siento, he tenido que posponerlos por causa de mi trabajo, pero trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir, por lo menos no en un lapso tan largo. No todo es trabajo en la vida, siempre es necesario disfrutar un tiempo en familia.

Sus palabras me calaron en el corazón, me sentí de lo peor.

Bajé la mirada enfocándola en los restos de comida que habían quedado.

— _La cena pudo haber esperado —pensé y cerré mis ojos, olvidándome por completo de lo que transcurría a mi alrededor._

—¿Mamá estás escuchando? —la voz de mi hijo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Abrí mis ojos.

—Disculpa Shikadai, me distraje, ¿qué me decías? —fijé la mirada en sus ojos aguamarina.

—Que no fue nuestra intención que te enfadaras —aseveró en su tono parsimonioso, Shikamaru, captando toda mi atención. Giré mi rostro hacia él—, pero tú sabes que el shogi es algo que fácilmente me distrae, y de cierto modo, me alegro que le haya sucedido a Shikadai. Es una tradición ancestral que a los Nara nos llamen la atención por concentrarnos en una partida.

La sinceridad de sus palabras hizo nuevamente que me sintiera fatal. Había arruinado un momento familiar, esos que contados con dedos de las manos ocurren a mitad de semana, entre mi hijo y mi marido. _—Por Kami —_ volví a regañarme mentalmente mirando hacia la nada.

El carraspeo de Shikamaru me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero seguro que habían sido varios segundos.

Shikadai me miró extrañado, seguramente porque estaba acostumbrado a mis réplicas inmediatas, las cuales nunca llegaron; a diferencia de Shikamaru, que me miró empático, ya que al parecer había adivinado lo que me sucedía.

—No se preocupen, entiendo lo que les ocurrió —respondí de forma comprensiva, mirando las grandes orbes de mi hijo, para luego posar mi vista en los ojos oscuros de mi marido—. Llevó más diez años casada con un Nara después de todo.

Su sonrisa ladeada no se hizo esperar.

Sentí a Shikadai chasquear la lengua, seguro que ya se sentía incómodo, por la forma dulce que miraba su padre.

Decidí cortar el momento.

—Ya que terminamos de cenar, ¿me ayudan a llevar las cosas a la cocina? —pregunté comenzando a apilar los platos, para luego dejar los cubiertos encima.

Mis dos hombres asistieron, y de forma parsimoniosa se pusieron de pie.

Caminé hacia la cocina con parte de la vajilla, la cual dejé en el lavaplatos mientras esperaba que mi hijo y Shikamaru trajeran el resto.

—Hoy no necesito ayuda —acoté al momento que Shikadai dejó la loza sobre el fregadero —, pueden ir a retomar su juego, si gustan.

Shikamaru dejó el resto de cosas sobre el mueble de cocina, y giró el rostro hacia mí.

—¿Segura? —inquirió con algo de duda. Era costumbre que ambos me cooperaran, ya sea secando la vajilla o limpiando la mesa de comedor.

—Sí, no hay problema —aseveré con convicción, mirando a ambos—. Si no me equivoco hay un tablero de shogi nuevo en el cuarto de Shikadai.

Mi hijo me miró extrañado.

—Sí, el que me regaló mi abuela Yoshino hace dos años atrás —me respondió, no entendiendo por qué lo mandaba a jugar shogi, en vez de pedirle que limpiara y ordenara la mesa del comedor —. Lo tengo sobre la repisa.

—Entonces vamos a tu habitación para terminar de explicarte la jugada que estábamos viendo, antes que tu madre «nos interrumpiera» —esas dos últimas palabras, Shikamaru, las recalcó con el afán de molestar.

Me miró burlesco.

Yo como respuesta, fruncí el entrecejo.

—Desaparezcan de mi cocina antes que me arrepienta —acoté lo más calmada posible con el fin de no confundir a Shikadai.

—Buenas noches, mamá —mi hijo se acercó a mí y yo le di un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, hijo —le respondí mirándolo con cariño.

Lo vi salir de la cocina hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

—Voy con él —espetó como si nada, Shikamaru, saliendo detrás de él.

Una vez que lo perdí de vista, me dispuse a lavar todo lo que habíamos ocupado a la hora de la cena. Me sentía un poco mejor conmigo misma, ya que había logrado que mis hombres retomaran lo que yo estúpidamente había interrumpido.

.

.

.

Cuando terminé todos los quehaceres en la cocina y en el comedor, me dirigí hacia el pasillo, donde hace un rato atrás había golpeado a ese par de vagos. Me acerqué lentamente hasta el ex ventanal, el cual ya no existía gracias a mi jutsu. Desde ahí podía ver todos los trozos de vidrio esparcidos sobre el pasto, junto a una que otra pieza del juego de shogi de mi hijo.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré pesadamente.

La brisa helada que ingresaba por ese gran hueco, hizo que me abrazara a mi misma.

—No puedes con la culpa, ¿cierto? —su voz cansina me hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente.

Me quedé quieta, no volteé.

—Si vienes a molestarme, es mejor que te des media vuelta y regreses a la habitación —repliqué como siempre. Sabía muy bien que no era una respuesta acertada, pero reconocer que me había equivocado era algo difícil.

Se acercó más a mí.

—No vine a molestarte, mujer —espetó deteniéndose justo detrás de mí—. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, simplemente actuaste, ya que te sentiste, de cierto modo, ignorada.

Él tenía razón, y automáticamente, la culpa regresó.

Respiré profundamente, y luego exhalé.

—Arruiné uno de los pocos momentos que has tenido con Shikadai en semanas —espeté con culpa —. Arruiné un lindo momento entre padre e hijo, Shikamaru, por Kami, me siento fatal.

—Temari, no es para tanto —susurró cerca de mi nuca, luego de rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos—. Reaccionaste como siempre lo has hecho.

—Pero esta vez era diferente, no analicé la situación —proseguí, alzando la voz —. Me dejé llevar por la rabia de sentirme ignorada, y simplemente los golpeé. Shikamaru que hubiese dado yo por haber tenido un momento así con mi padre, y yo en vez de dejar que mi hijo disfrute con el suyo, lo mandé a volar porque no hizo caso a mi llamado de venir a comer. Diablos, la cena pudo haber esperado, no me hubiese costado nada recalentar la comida.

Sentí como me estrechó fuertemente hacia él, y luego apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro.

—Tranquila mujer, quizás te equivocaste, pero luego rectificaste —su serenidad hizo que mi corazón se tranquilizara—. Enmendaste tu error rápidamente, y eso muy valorable.

Sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera mucho mejor, puse mis manos sobre sus brazos que me rodeaban, sin embargo, una duda llegó a mi mente.

Solté sus brazos que me tenían aprisionada y giré mi cuerpo quedando enfrente de él.

—¿Shikadai está molesto conmigo? —le pregunté preocupada, ya que él había sido el último en verlo.

—No, para nada. Tu ataque para él fue algo normal, lo que si lo confundió fue que lo mandaras de vuelta a jugar shogi después de cenar, pero supongo que debió haber aclarado sus dudas, con la conversación que tuvimos.

—¿Estuvieron hablando de mí? —inquirí curiosa.

—Un poco —acotó con un deje dulzura, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Concluyó que eras un problemática.

—Esas son ideas que tú le has metido en la cabeza —refuté con falsa molestia, mirando sus oscuros ojos.

—Shikadai no necesita que le digan que eres un problemática, ha vivido contigo la mayor parte de su vida, así que puede sacar sus propias conclusiones

No pude evitar bufar.

Él sonrió de medio lado, y lentamente acercó su boca para atrapar mis labios. Me besó dulcemente, transmitiéndome como siempre su incondicional amor.

—Vamos a dormir, mujer, que ya se hace tarde —susurró cansinamente al separar sus labios de los míos.

Su vaga invitación, no me gustó para nada.

—¡A dormir! —repliqué enseguida.

—¿Sí? o acaso tienes una mejor idea —me miró divertido.

—No estaría mal un momento íntimo entre marido y mujer —espeté con picardía.

—Al parecer los momentos familiares te quedaron gustando —su tono seductor, me derritió.

Lo miré con lascivia.

—Hay que aprovechar las horas que tenemos a favor, no todos los días llegas temprano —me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Cuándo será el día que me dejes dormir tranquilo, mujer?

—No te quejes shinobi, tómalo como una terapia para ir al día siguiente relajado a trabajar.

Sus ojos me indicaron que algo recordó.

—Tienes razón, mujer, necesito una terapia más extensa, mañana es fin de mes, lo que es sinónimo de más trabajo.

No seguimos conversando, ya que me jaló bruscamente de un brazo con destino a nuestra habitación. Al parecer había que comenzar de forma urgente con la terapia.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización. Supongo que será "Sin arrepentimientos" o "Lo que siempre nos unirá", ahí veré.**

 **Que tengan un buen domingo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
